Possession
by Phoenix31
Summary: A broken spirit meets the Perfect soldier. Fearful of men, she learns that she must live with 5 very male soldiers. Chapter 5 now up! Please R&R!
1. Possession

**Possession**

AN: Hiya! Here's the first chapter of _Possession_. Please read and review, and let me know what you think! I accept constructive criticism, and flames! I do have the next chapter written, but I won't put it up until I get some reviews, so I'll know what to change. This is a Heero/Serena fic, if you don't like, then don't read it.

Disclaimer: MINE! ALL MINE! BUAHAHAHA! Large men dressed in black appear Right, uh…just a joke guys. Really. I own nothing but my love for Wufei.

Summery: A broken spirit meets the Perfect Soldier. Fearful of men, this young girl learns that she not only has to put up with Wufei's chauvinistic attitude, but she has to live with 5 guys! Will she survive?

Japanese Words: Kami God

* * *

For the forth time that night, Heero felt the need to pull out every single strand of hair in his head. It seemed that Duo had once again gotten on Wufei's nerves, no doubt a product of Duo's mischievous nature. Growling slightly, Heero pulled out his trusty companion. Ah, his gun. It was the universal answer to any problem. Heero quickly fired a shot at the ceiling. All action ceased. 

"Aw, Hee-man! That's the tenth hole this month! And today's only the thirteenth!" Ah, Duo. A bundle of energy, many mistook Duo Maxwell to be stupid and careless. Growing up in an orphanage on the L2 colony, Duo was forced to take on responsibilities that no one his age should have. Always a ladies man, Duo hides his pain beneath a sunny exterior. He eventually met up with Professor G, and became the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe.

"…." A man of few words, Trowa Barton suffered amnesia as a child. He has no recollection of his childhood, and was thought to be an orphan until recently, when DNA tests revealed that a Miss Catherine Bloom (a coworker of Trowa's) was his sister. Trowa was found by Doctor S, and became pilot of Gundam Heavyarms.

"Don't worry about that hole, Heero! I'll just ask one of the hired help to fix it right up." A multimillionaire, Quatre Raberba Winner is the sole benefactor to the vast fortunes of the Winner estate, as well as his father's company, Winner Enterprises. A kind soul, Quatre is the sole male among 39 sisters, and rebelled against his father at a young age by helping Professor H. Quatre became the pilot of Gundam Sandrock.

"Yui has put a stop to Maxwell's unnecessary babbling. Justice has been served." A noble and proud warrior, Chang Wufei is the last surviving member of his clan. Wufei met up with Master D, and became the pilot of Gundam Shenlong.

"Hn." Heero Yui. The Perfect Soldier. Considered to be emotionless, Heero was raised as an assassin. As an orphan, the legendary assassin Odin Lowe took him in. After Lowe died, Heero was raised by the infamous Doctor J, and was named Heero Yui after a famous pacifist. Heero is the pilot of Gundam Wing Zero.

Growling, Heero glared at his companions. Duo ran to hide behind Wufei, which caused the Chinese man to take out his katana and chase the braided man around the room. Again. Sighing slightly, Quatre walked up to Heero.

"Heero, why don't you go for a walk? By the time you get back, Trowa and I will have this sorted out." Shoving a coat into Heero's arms, Quatre shoved him out the door. Looking at the closed door, Heero decided that he might as well take a walk.

Serena Tuskino sighed. _Time to go to work again... _Putting her jacket on, Serena stepped outside of her house and began to walk down the street. As she got further and further away from her house, Serena heard footsteps behind her. Quickening her pace, she turned down an alleyway and began to run. Not watching where she was going, Serena tripped over a trashcan. She looked up with frightened eyes at the man who now stood before her.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A little bunny. You hurt me Serena, you hurt me very badly. Why did you run away from me again Bunny? Wasn't I good enough for you?" Here the man backhanded Serena. "Wench. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me." The man took off his mask and Serena gasped. It was her ex-boyfriend Darien. Trembling, Serena raised her eyes to meet his. A satisfying smirk spread across Darien's features and he pulled something out of his pocket.

Smiling, Darien held out the items from his pocket for Serena to see. A long metal rod and a lighter. Serena's face contorted into an expression of complete and utter fear. She rose to her feet to flee, but Darien caught her and shoved a gag in her mouth.

Chuckling slightly to himself, Darien proclaimed, "I'll make sure the world knows you're mine, Bunny. All mine." Nobody heard Serena's muffled screams, and nobody came to help her that night. Finishing his task, Darien smirked and uttered one word.

"Mine."


	2. Salvation

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zippo, Zilch, Zero. Heehee…zero…. mmmm…Heero…bishi…. drool ...erm...right. Onto the story now….

Sigh I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated lately. I was transferring a few files, and somehow I managed to screw up and I lost this chapter. I don't normally take this long to update…. Argh, losing data is frustrating. Where's Heero when ya need him?

_**Salvation**_

As Heero walked at a brisk pace, he observed his surroundings. No longer was he in the rich area of town, he had somehow followed his feet intothe poorer district. Run down homes and broken cars glared at him as he walked. Graffiti in all different colors decorated the sides of the homes, and in some cases, cars. Sirens could be heard in the distance, and a group of homeless people huddled around a trashcan containing fire. This was the peace Heero had fought for. He was one of the lucky ones. Most of the soldiers whom had fought for peace ended up with no job, and no home. Compensation for fighting was little, not nearly enough to live off of. Despite that, many soldiers were just that - soldiers. There simply were not enough jobs to fill the demand.

Heero was brought out of his musings by a whimper coming from a nearby alley.Drawing his gun, Heero glanced down the alleyway. Crouching down low, he scanned the surrounding area. Nothing but a few trashcans and scattered litter. Putting his gun back into its holster, Heero began to walk out of the alley when he heard something moan. Pulling out his gun again, Heero walked up to the trashcans. Moving a trashcan aside with his foot, Heero felt his breath catch in his throat.

It was a young girl, no more then twenty years old. Ugly dark bruises decorated her naked body, and a small pile of rags was all that remained of her clothes. Heero took off his jacket and covered her as best he could. Lifting her small body up, Heero ran as fast as he could to Quatre's mansion. One word ran rampantly throughout his mind.

_Fuck._

* * *

Sally Po sipped her tea demurely as she glanced at the clock. Her favorite soap opera was coming on in a few minutes. Eagerly, Sally picked up the remote and tuned into her favorite station. Sighing softly, Sally's eyes softened as she watched Brett lean in to kiss Beatrice. Their mouths inched closer and closer, as Sally inched closer and closer to her television set.

RING RING RING RING RIIIING

And thus the spell was broken. Growling, Sally snatched up her phone.

"You better have a damn good reason for interrupting me." Sally's annoyed face took on one of concern as she listened to whoever was on the other line. "Yes, I can be there in about 15 minutes. Yes Quatre, I know which house it is. It's the biggest house on the block. Bye." Hanging up, Sally turned off her TV set and grabbed her medical bag as she ran out her front door.

Serena opened her eyes and wished she were dead. Her throat burned, and her back and chest felt as if she had just gone for a lovely little swim in hydrochloric acid. Grimly, Serena surveyed her surroundings. It looked as if she were in a hospital. Sighing, Serena yanked out the IV. A shrill noise came from a machine nearby, nearly giving Serena a heart attack. All she wanted was some peace and quiet, damnit. Was that so much to ask for? Glaring at the machine, Serena hoped it would spontaneously combust. Unfortunately, the only thing that resulted from the ear-piercing screech was the headache that was beginning to grow behind Serena's temples.

Sally Po strode in her patient's room only to hear an ear-shattering wail coming from one of the machines. And there, in bed, was her patient, glaring at the machine for all she was worth. Frowning slightly, Sally walked up to the machine and pulled the plug. _No need for it now…._ Unfortunately, it seemed that the machine was possessed, because it just kept on screeching. Then Sally remembered Quatre saying something about a battery backup for all medical machinery. Sally had just the cure for the incessant babbling of the monstrosity. Smirking slightly, Sally went to the closet and took out a baseball bat.

* * *

Wufei was simply walking by the infirmary when he heard it.

THUMP "Harder you say? As you wish, you piece of crap!" THUMPTHUMP Wufei leaned closer to the infirmary door. "Ha! Take that! And that!" THUMP THUMP THUMP A trickle of blood began to escape Wufei's nose, when a moan of despair came from Sally. "No! Those were my new pants!" When he heard the creaking of bedsprings, Wufei decided to put a stop to this most inappropriate behavior. Opening the door, Wufei's eyes met a site that he most certainly didn't expect to find.

Sally was on top of one of the beds in the infirmary, holding a baseball bat high above her head. A small smudge of oil could be found on her apparently new suede pants, and directly below the warrior woman was a dented machine. Oil was leaking out onto the floor, and the screen was cracked. Serena was huddled on her bed, staring at both Sally and the machine.

"Eheh…hey Wufei…uh…what's up? Heh…" Sally rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, and climbed down from the bed. Wufei just turned around and walked out of the room, muttering about 'crazy onnas' and 'injustice'. Straightening her back, Sally turned to her patient.

Serena stared in disbelief. This was the woman who had been taking care of her? _Gods…I'm lucky to be alive..._Serena opened her mouth to say something to the warrior, only to realize that no sound other than a slight rasp would come out. Sally looked at her patient sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that whoever roughed you up also permanently damaged your vocal chords. You have suffered extensive third degree burns on your back and chest, and I'm also afraid that you've been raped. I'm so sorry. By the time Heero found you, your tormentor had already fled the scene. Here," Sally handed Serena a glass of water. "drink this." Sally watched as Serena gulped thirstily at the water, and winced slightly. She probably could been a bit more subtle when she was telling Serena her injuries. When Serena finished, Sally took the glass and gave Serena a tablet of paper and a pen. "You can use this to communicate until we figure something else out. My name is Sally Po, and I'm the head doctor here at the Preventors. Serena, we have found out who did this to you, and the Preventors are willing to help bring down Darien Chiba. We will, however, need your help. You will have to be protected, at all times."

Sally paused and looked at the computer. "The only thing we can do at this point to help your injuriesis to prevent infection in those burns. If you don't mind, I'd like to put you in the sleep-chamber. You'd be in there for about 4 weeks, and when you wake up those burns should be almost completely healed. What do you say?" Serena looked down at her hands and nodded slightly. "All right, just allow me to fit this mask over your mouth and nose…" Sally put a mask over Serena's nose and mouth, and flipped a switch. Serena's eyes drooped, and she felt her whole world go black.

Sally sighed slightly as she prepared the sleep chamber. _Why would anyone want to harm someone so innocent and trusting?_ Lifting Serena up and placing her in the chamber, Sally set the timer for 4 weeks. _See ya in a month, kid._ Sally turned out the lights, and closed the door to Serena's room.

AN: This chappie is a little longer then the last one. I made it mostly Sally-oriented though. I dunno, I don't really like this one that much. Please R&R!


	3. Meetings

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: Gosh, it's only the third chapter and I'm getting tired of writing these things. You know the drill. I own absolutely nothing. Ya could try to sue me, but all you'd get is a bunch of pocket lint.

Kudos to those who reviewed. I decided to change the sleep chamber idea a bit. At first, I wanted it to be like the rejuvenation tanks in DBZ, but then I changed my mind. They're like the tanks, except they fill with an anti-bacterial gas. The mask that fits over the mouth and nose distributes sleeping gas, and the patient is tied into an upright position. Just thought I should clear that up. Another thing. I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'm just really really busy with college. Now that I'm done rambling. onto the story!

LAST TIME:

_Sally sighed slightly as she prepared the sleep chamber._ Why would anyone want to harm someone so innocent and trusting?_ Lifting Serena up and placing her in the chamber, Sally set the timer for 4 weeks. "See ya in a month, kid." Sally turned out the lights, and closed the door to Serena's room._

**_Meetings_**

ONE MONTH LATER

Serena groggily opened up her eyes. The pain was gone, and the only clue that revealed to her that she'd been injured was her lack of voice. The door opened to the sleep chamber, and Sally's face popped into view.

"Good morning Serena. Welcome back to the world of the living. Hold on just a sec, I'll get you out of these restraints." She fumbled with the straps holding Serena in the sleep chamber. As Serena started to fall, Sally caught her and pulled her out of the chamber. With a bit of struggling, the kind doctor managed to put Serena in a chair. "Serena, there is something that you must know. I could tell you, but it's not in my place to do so. Some people will be coming here at noon sharp to inform you of the information we have found concerning you, your family, and Darien Chiba." Serena's eyes widened and began to water. Her family had died in the wars three years ago. A mobile doll had crushed their house, leaving no survivors except for Serena. She had been away at college.

"Ahem." Serena was brought out of her musings by Sally's voice. Quickly wiping away the tears that threatened to spill over her eyelashes, Serena gave Sally her full and undivided attention. "Serena, these guests are very important people, and have been raised in high society. It is important that you look your best, otherwise they might dismiss you as incompetent. Thus, I'm afraid that you cannot wear those clothes." Serena glanced down at her attire. It was a high-necked hospital gown that reached to her knees. Serena nodded her head. "Good, I'm glad you agree Serena. Now, we must find you something suitable to wear. Noin! Get in here with that wheelchair!"

"I'm coming, you old hag!" Sally's left eye began to twitch as a young woman with dark hair wheeled herself into the room. Sally's eye began to twitch more persistently.

"Noin. What in the blazes are you doing in that wheelchair? This is hardly a playground! Get out of there..." Serena watched as the two women fought over the wheelchair, and took the opportunity to observe the newcomer. Noin was a very pretty young lady, with dark blue hair and a petite little body. Finally, Sally pried Noin out and away from the wheelchair.

"Hi! You must be Serena. I am Lt. Lucretzia Noin, at your service." Noin performed a quick bow, and she and Sally helped Serena into the wheelchair. As Sally came up behind her, Serena began to feel panic rise in her throat. It didn't subside as they went through the doors and into the various hallways. Left...right...left...another left... They arrived at a door and Noin knocked. "Hey! Quatre! Open up!" Sally and Serena winced as Noin's vibrant voice echoed throughout the hallways. Sally leaned down to Serena's level and whispered in her ear,

"She's actually a brilliant mobile suit aviator, if you can believe that." Sally straightened up when Noin turned around.

"What has she been telling you, Serena? It better not be anything bad..." Noin glared at Sally as the door opened.

"Hello ladies. Is there anything I can help you with?" Quatre took notice of Serena and froze. "M...Mina? Mina, is that you? Oh God...Mina...it is you!" Quatre flung his arms around Serena. "You don't know how long I've looked for you...there were reports of your death, but it was never confirmed...they never found the body. Mina..." Quatre stroked Serena's hair as Noin and Sally looked on. Feeling a bit freaked out, Serena pushed Quatre away slightly and shook her head. Quatre took a long hard look at Serena, and tears began to spill out of his angelic blue eyes.

"You're not Mina, are you?" Serena gently shook her head no. "I see. I am very sorry. You just look so much like her. You could probably even pass for her twin. Please, forgive me. What is your name?" Serena smiled sadly and shook her head again.

"She's mute Quatre. Her name is Serena, she's the victim that Heero brought in." Quatre nodded sympathetically and held out his hand for Serena to shake. She grasped his hand firmly and gasped. Images and feelings flashed by in a chaotic sequence...five mobile suits, one standing out...five young teenagers...sadness...happiness...a colony...an old man...a young woman with blonde hair and sky blue eyes... Eventually the images and feelings just became too much, and Serena fainted.

_

* * *

_

_"Darkness. Why is it always darkness? Why the hell can't it be light? Ugh, I think something just slithered over my foot." Taking note of the fact that she could now speak, Serena looked around and found herself in a black void. A childish voice sounded._

_"Darkness? You'd rather light? Trust me, you'd rather not be able to see. I can see, and it's not pretty. Nope, not at all. Eww...is that a rat? Hiya! My name is Hotaru, what's yours? I've never had a dreamfriend before. Actually, you're the first person I've ever seen here. Soon I'll wake up, and they'll do more tests on me...but we can play until then! Wanna play?" Serena looked around to find a face to put to the voice. A giggle ensued. "Ha! You're funny. Ah crap, time's up. I'll talk to you later!" Serena looked around in confusion as light flooded the area. A brief vision of a young girl with short black hair flitted by Serena's eyes before she woke up._

Heero's head shot up as he heard the patient groan. He watched as Serena raised her eyelids to reveal sapphire orbs that were slightly groggy. Grunting slightly, Heero walked out of the room, leaving Serena to wonder whom he was. A moment later, Sally walked into the room. "Good morning Serena. I don't know what the hell happened, but whatever it was it got both of you pretty good." Sally motioned to the cot that was next to Serena's. In it lay Quatre, pale and lifeless. Serena gasped silently. Grabbing the pencil and pad of paper that was by her cot, she hastily scribbled a message and handed the pad to Sally.

**Is he going to be ok? He is alive, right?** **What's wrong with him? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!** Sally giggled slightly.

"Yes Serena, he'll be fine. It seems that for some reason he's out of energy. It boggles the mind really, there's really no sound explanation for it. However, I am confident that Quatre here will be fine and his usual chipper self within a few days time. I've put him on a high-energy diet, so he should regain all lost energy." Serena nodded slightly.

CREAK

Sally's head whipped around as she heard the door creak open. In walked a young man with chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes - the same boy as before. Walking over to Sally, the boy whispered something in her ear. Nodding slightly, Sally turned to Serena. "Ok, Serena, I'm going to leave you here in Heero's good care. He has some questions to ask you." Turning to Heero, Sally mumbled something under her breath. Nodding to Heero, Sally left the room and closed the door. Turning to Serena, Heero wasted no time in informing her of his purpose there.

"Who do you work for?" Serena just looked at Heero. Glaring, Heero pulled out his gun. "Now, I'll ask you one more time. Who. Do. You. Work. For." In one suave move, Heero took the safety off. Serena squeezed her eyes shut.

"BAM."

AN: A bit of a cliffy, ne? Well, hope ya'll liked it. It might be a while till I update again. I'm just a lil' frustrated right now. Blah. Writer's block. mneh. Review please!


	4. Trapped

Possession-Ch.4

Thoughts/Dreams Serena's writing 

Possession: Ch 4

Last time:

_Glaring, Heero pulled out his gun. "Now, I'll ask you one more time. Who. Do. You. Work. For." In one suave move, Heero took the safety off. Serena squeezed her eyes shut._

_"BAM."_

**Trapped**

Serena squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she expected to feel the piercing pain of a bullet in her being. When she felt nothing, she looked up towards her assailant. He stood there, clutching his hand, which was now bleeding quite profusely. Holding a still slightly smoking gun, a tall braided man looked at Heero incredulously.

"Hee-man, I thought we had been over this before. It's not nice to point guns at pretty young ladies. Christ." Noticing Serena, Duo promptly introduced himself. "Why, hello there pretty lady! Duo Maxwell, at your service." Giving a little bow, Duo smiled cheekily at her. Staring, Serena got up from her cot and walked over to Heero. Taking his hand in hers, she examined the cut. Giving Heero a long, hard look, she silently walked over to a tray of bandages.

Duo let out a huff of breath. "Geez, what is it with you and girls Heero? You keep on trying to kill them, and they keep on trying to take care of you." Then, under his breath, "Hopefully this one won't turn out to be a stalker…." Serena turned around and glared at Duo. Stunned by the force of her glare, Duo backed up a step and tripped over the stool that had been resting near the door. Giggling to herself, Serena bandaged Heero's hand (an action that he had tried mightily to prevent), and sighed inwardly. When she was done, Serena started towards the door to go and find Sally, only to be stopped by Heero. Serena shuddered and turned fearful eyes towards Heero. He was just about to say something to her when Sally burst through the door.

"Heero! Just what the hell do you think you're doing? This girl's been through enough, do you hear me? She doesn't need anyone, perfect soldier or not, firing a gun at her! How dare you! I want you out, right now. You heard me! Get out!" Duo smiled and waved sheepishly at Sally.

"Uh, actually Sally, I was the one who fired the gun." When Sally turned her glare towards him, Duo was quick to redeem himself. "But uh, that was just because Heero was threatening Serena! I shot his hand, see? Look there, see the bandages?" When Sally just glared at him even more, Duo muttered under his breath "Damnit, I just can't win. Uh, yea, Sally? I gotta go, uhm, check on some stuff. Yea, that's it. I need to go and um…uh…check on Trowa! You know Trowa, always the kidder. He needs someone to watch him all the time…might get into trouble…anyways, bye everyone!" And with those eloquent words, Duo promptly ran out of the room. Serena giggled silently, and placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. Sighing, Sally turned towards Heero.

"Heero, please don't threaten the girl. She doesn't work for anyone, ok? I honestly think that you're blowing things way out of proportion." Sighing slightly, Sally grabbed Heero's arm and hauled him outside the room. "She's been through the ringer, ok Heero? Her family's dead, she can't speak, and although her body is healed, she'll have scars that will last her the rest of her life. Physically and mentally. So just go easy on her, ok Heero?"

"Sally, she took Quatre out."

"She didn't mean to. Heero, she's an empath, just like Quatre is. He'll be ok; he's just deprived of energy right now. All he needs is some sleep. Now I want you to go in and apologize to Serena, she didn't deserve the way you treated her. She's under our protection, Heero. No harm can come to her, do you understand me? I need you boys to watch after her." Frowning slightly, Heero turned his back on Sally. She thought he was angry with her, when she heard two words escape his mouth.

"Mission accepted." With that, Heero walked off to go and chaperone Duo, while Sally walked back into the room to explain things to Serena.

Half an hour later, Serena stood ramrod straight and stared at Sally. Furiously scribbling a message onto a tablet, Serena shoved her message into Sally's face.

**No! I absolutely will not, under any circumstances, stay in a house with that…that monster! He tried to shoot me, Sally. Isn't there anywhere else I can stay? Somewhere with bodyguards that are more…female?**

Sighing slightly, Sally looked at Serena and explained things one more time to her.

"Serena, these boys are the best at what they do. They can protect you far better than anyone else I have. I've spoken to Heero, and he understands how things stand between you and he. He is not to, under any circumstances, harm or threaten you. I can assure you that he is," at this Sally gave a slight snicker, "very professional, as are the rest of the boys. Chiba is still on the loose, and we need to apprehend him. Until that time, you need to be placed into protective custody." Ignoring Serena's glare, Sally continued, "This is the best I can do for you, Serena. I'll come to visit you once a week, to check up on your injuries, and Noin will visit on occasion as well. You're going to have to deal with it, Serena. Relena and Zechs, the people you were supposed to meet with, have agreed to postpone your meeting with them until further notice." Smiling, Sally handed Serena a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. "Put those on, I'm afraid that you'll have to leave soon."

Eyes, widening, Serena wrote in alarm, **Now? I leave now?** Reading Serena's message, Sally chuckled.

"Afraid so, Serena. The boys want to get you situated as soon as possible. You'll be happy to hear that I've received news that Quatre is awake," at this Serena looked over to the adjacent bed to find it empty, "and he will be one of the boys responsible for protecting you." Looking up at a knock on the door, Sally smiled as Duo made his way into the room.

"Hello pretty lady! How ya feeling? Anyways, Sally, Heero says that it's time we got a move on, so anytime you're ready…"

"Yes, of course Duo. Serena and I were just discussing that. She just needs to change, and then she'll be ready to leave."

"Alrighty then! I'll go and tell the guys that, then." With a bright sunny smile, and a wave of his braid, Duo was out the door.

"Well, you heard the man, Serena." Handing Serena her clothing, Sally stepped outside the door to let her change. After about ten minutes, Sally walked back in, only to see Serena staring at her back in a nearby mirror. A wave of emotion and pity welled up within Sally, and she said,

"Regen tanks are wonderful for healing the body, but the cuts had been burned into your skin quite deeply. It was impossible for us to remove the scarring. Within time, it should fade." Listening to Sally's words with half an ear, Serena continued to stare at her back in the mirror. The image that she saw both intrigued and terrified her.

On the entire length of her back, starting at the shoulderblades, and endingat the tailbone,was the image of a rose. A true piece of art, burned into her skin by hate and rage. A few tears fell from Serena's eyes, but she refused to cry. She had spent far too many tears on Darien Chiba. Straightening her back, Serena yanked on her shirt and turned to Sally. Walking past the taller woman, Serena pressed a note into her hand.

Sally bent down to read the note, and was both stunned and horrified at what she read.

**Make sure he suffers.**

AN: Well, here's another chapter. I had to re-do it, because the files that it was saved to got destroyed (don't ask how…the computer hates me). I'm not feeling too thrilled about this chapter, and I re-read the other three chapters, and realized that I can re-write them so that they flow better with the story. So I'm probably going to end up re-writing the first three chapters. But, since all of you so kindly reviewed, and I was getting frustrated with the extraordinarily long lull in the updates on this story (…sorry bout that…), I decided to crank out another chappie. All will be explained in due time. Hope you enjoyed! As always, R&R!


	5. Ice Cream

Serena gazed at Heero's perfect face. It wasn't fair. No guy should have prettier hair then her. It just wasn't fair. Then again, since when was life fair? She glared at him. He glared back.

"You're going with us."

**No, I'm not!**

"You don't have any choice in the matter. Get your things, we're leaving." Serena just sat there, with a stubborn look plastered onto her face. Heero realized that it would take action, not words, to move this blond-haired child. So, he took action.

* * *

Serena stared at Heero's rather well defined ass as he walked with her on his shoulder. There was no way that he just did what he did. There was no way. Yet there she was, hanging upside down from his shoulder as he walked towards the truck. The very big, very black truck. With tinted windows. But…was that someone sitting in the driver's seat? Serena squinted so as to get a better look. Yes, there was definitely someone in the driver's seat. Someone with long braided hair and sparkling indigo eyes. Serena began to squirm. 

Because she had seen the silhouettes of other people in the car. And if there was one thing she knew, it was that she definitely did not want to be stuck in a car with five guys. Didn't they care that she was emotionally scarred? Serena began to pound her fists on Heero's back, to no avail. He opened the door to the car, stuck her in there, and climbed in after her.

Truly, there was no justice in this world.

Duo glanced back as Heero shoved the fragile girl into the truck. Heero might have been Duo's best friend, and vice versa, but that didn't mean that Duo couldn't be angry on Serena's behalf. Sally had told him what that sicko Shields had done to her. And here she was, being shoved into the car with a bunch of guys. Duo knew that she was unstable right now; she was probably terrified at the mere idea of living with five men. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Truth be told, they were the best at what they did. There was nobody who had had as much training as they had. Except for maybe Zechs. But, the Preventors didn't exactly trust Zechs. So that left them. Technically, all five of them weren't required for this mission, but Sally had thought it imperative that all five were engaged in the mission.

She had said something about 'balancing each other out.' Whatever the hell that meant.

Anyways, back to the situation at hand. Duo observed Serena from the rearview mirror as he drove. She was practically plastered to the back of her seat, as she tried her damnedest to keep from touch either Heero or Wufei. Duo grimaced slightly. They just had to stick her in between the two hard-asses. He felt for her, he really did. So, Duo did what he does best.

He diffused the situation.

Quatre grabbed onto Trowa to keep from falling onto the floor as the car veered to the right. Wufei, however, wasn't that lucky, as he picked himself up from the floor of the car.

"Idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wufei demanded as he sat back down in his seat.

"Well, there's a Dairy Queen, and I really want some ice cream!" Duo smiled brightly as he pulled into the parking lot. He checked on Serena in his rearview mirror, only to find her gripping Heero's arm tightly. Well then, that was interesting.

As soon as the car door had opened, and Wufei had gotten out of the way, Serena sprung from the truck. She took five large steps away from the group of males, and inhaled the smog-filled air. Whipping out her little notepad (Serena made it a point to always have one with her now) she scribbled furiously on it and shoved it in Duo's face.

**What moron gave you a license?** Duo chuckled slightly as he handed her pad back to her.

"Sorry sugar, I don't have a driver's license." Serena gaped openly at Duo, then at the other four men. They had allowed him to drive when he, quite obviously, was incompetent? She could have been killed! Once again scribbling on her pad, she shoved it back into Duo's face.

**Do any of you have a license?** Duo scratched his head as he thought. Did any of them? He knew that he didn't have one, Heero had been declared as 'reckless' and Wufei had aggressive driving issues. Perhaps Quatre, or Trowa….

Quatre looked over at the pad of paper that Duo had been holding and smiled at Serena. "I have a license, Ms. Serena, and so does Trowa. If you would feel more comfortable with one of us driving, then we would be more then happy to do so." No need to mention the little rock, paper, scissors game he, Duo, and Trowa had competed in before Heero emerged from the house with her on his shoulder. Serena nodded slowly as she seemed to think that over.

"Guys! Come on! I want to get some ice cream!" Duo bounded towards the Dairy Queen with the exuberant air of a child. Quatre shook his head slightly as he pondered whether or not this was a good idea. Quatre's face paled slightly as he though of how Duo would act after eating ice cream.

At least the ride home would be interesting.

* * *

Serena gaped as she saw Duo inhale his ice cream. None of the other members of their little party had seemed to notice anything odd, however…everyone within the Dairy Queen had begun to stare. Not only had Duo eaten a banana split, but he also had completed 5 sundaes and was currently working on his sixth. Catching Wufei's eye, Serena tilted her head. 

"He's always a pig." With that, Wufei continued to eat his ice cream. Serena just stirred her ice cream in its little plastic bowl. The only member of the party that didn't have ice cream was Heero, who was currently glaring at everyone as they stared at Duo's eating habits. Serena took the time, seeing as how she wasn't very hungry, to study him. A slew of messy chocolate-brown hair rested upon a head full of chiseled features. Her gaze lowered, down his broad shoulders that tapered down to a truly spectacular ass. Serena felt herself blush as she realized that despite his cold indifference and the emotional fortitude of a rock, Heero could quite possibly have any girl he wanted. He was, simply put, gorgeous.

She was doing it again. Staring at him. Did he have something on his shirt? Heero couldn't figure it out. If there was anybody she ought to be staring at, it ought to be Duo. The one-man garbage disposal had begun to work on his seventh ice cream sundae. Heero secretly observed her as she looked him over. Scowling, Heero turned his glare towards her. Serena ducked her head and continued to push her ice cream around in her bowl.

Just what was her problem anyways?

* * *

AN: Here's chapter five! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I know it's short, but me and my muse have just gotten back in touch with one another (it appears that she went on vacation without telling me...go figure). So I decided to just post what I have so far, and to let ya'll know that I haven't forgotten this fic! Happy Readings! 


End file.
